Return To Peladon
by TalepieceUK
Summary: Amy organises Thalira's hen night. femslash


TITLE: Return To Peladon  
AUTHOR: Talepiece  
RATING: 18 cert.  
PAIRING: Amy/Thalira  
DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine.  
SUMMARY: Amy organises Thalira's hen night.  
CONTINUITY: Early in S5 - no River, no Rory, no plot.

* * *

Amy wondered around the console, her fingers lingering on the controls, toying with them and earning herself disapproving stares from the Doctor. She ignored them and pretended to read the display. She was bored but she didn't want to say anything; she knew how the Doctor would respond.

'Amy, why don't you go and explore the place. This new Tardis has so many surprises waiting for us.'

He'd say something exactly like that. She rolled her eyes and pouted. It had no effect. Her usual wiles had worn off pretty quickly and she was beginning to realise that her raggedy Doctor wasn't quite as daft as he seemed when it came to dealing with women. He seemed to have dealt with quite a lot of them, if the amount of women's clothing in the wardrobe room was anything to go by. There was an awful lot of clothes in there and of every possible design, period and level of modesty. Had the Doctor really traveled with someone who wore that leather bikini? Amy wasn't sure she'd dare wear that...not even for work!

She sighed and opened her mouth to speak. She was going to say something funny and a little bit sharp - something that would persuade the Doctor to stop tinkering with his Tardis and take them somewhere exciting. And then the beeping started. It surprised the Doctor as much as it did Amy, though it didn't sound like a warning beep. It didn't sound dangerous at all. In fact, it sounded a lot like Amy's mobile phone when she'd put a reminder on it.

The Doctor stared at the console for a moment, his wide mouth gaping. He snapped it shut and hurried to the other side, leaning down low to peer at something. Amy joined him and looked over his shoulder.

'Oh,' he said, 'well, that is strange.'

'Strange?' What wasn't around here? 'Doctor, what is it?'

'A reminder. Funny thing, I don't remember setting it at all. Perhaps I haven't yet.'

'A reminder from the future? That's handy.'

'Erm,' he rubbed at the side of his head, 'it looks like I've missed it once or twice; been set for quite a while.'

'In the future?' Amy said.

'Yes, yes. Fortunately, Amy Pond, I have a time machine and you know what that means?'

'Hold on,' Amy said, already gripping the console. The Tardis rocked, tilting dangerously then righting itself and landing with a heavy thud. 'Any chance of a soft landing one of these days?'

'Soft? You think that wasn't soft? You should have - Ah,' he drew himself up to his full height and tried to look indignant. 'I'll do better next time,' he promised in a softer tone.

Amy laughed and hurried down the steps to the door. 'Come on then,' she called over her shoulder, 'Last one out's a raggedy Doctor.'

She threw the door open and stepped outside. Her happy expression fell. It was a tunnel. Not a dark tunnel, there were torches at regular intervals along the rough-hewn walls. It wasn't even that cold, quite warm really. And the air was comfortably breathable. The whole effect was comfortable, in a tunnel-like way.

'Well,' the Doctor said when he stepped out behind her. He looked around, 'That must be it then.'

'It?' Amy said. He was striding off now and she took a few long steps to catch up with him, 'Doctor? What's it then?'

'I've been here before,' he said, obviously pleased.

'That's nice for you. Do you have a thing for tunnels?'

'Well, yes, actually. Tunnels and corridors. Very fond of tunnels and corridors. Spent some of the best times of my lives in tunnels and corridors.'

'And these tunnels in particular?' Amy cut him off before he could really get going.

'Oh, I've been to these tunnels a few times. Well, twice really. Been up and down them a few times. Nice tunnels really; not too cold, good air supply, plenty of light. Used to be a very interesting creature lived down here too but I'm afraid he sacrificed himself for Thalira. Oh!'

The Doctor stopped suddenly, causing Amy to barrel in to him. She bounced off and steadied herself. He slapped his forehead and danced around for a moment. Amy waited him out. He finally came to a stop with his hand still plastered to his face.

'Care to share?'

'Peladon. This place,' he said peeling the hand from his forehead and waving it around. 'Lovely Peladon, very fond of the place. Nice ruling family and some good ambassadors. One or two not quite so good but you can't blame that on the place. Bit of union strife and the like but that's always the way with these things. Anyway,' he said in the face of Amy's impatient foot tapping, 'Peladon. There must be something important going on and I'm hoping it's a wedding or a birth or something. Haven't been to one of them in ages. I do like a good wedding, don't you?'

Amy flushed, her eyes darting around for a moment before they returned to his intriqued face. He raised a brow in question, leaning in close to her but she pushed him away and shook her head, 'I've always thought they were overrated. But I was usually the entertainment before the wedding so I may not have seen the best of the whole thing.'

'Entertainment?' the Doctor looked genuinely flummoxed.

Amy had no intention of telling him more about that - or about weddings. Instead she said, 'Anyway. Whose wedding exactly?'

'Ah, well, exactly is always a bit of a problem. The reminder didn't say. Fortunately, these nice guards will probably be able to fill us in.'

There was a scuffling of boots and a clanking of swords from up ahead and three guards appeared from around the curve in the tunnel. They raised their shortswords and approached them warily. The Doctor grinned madly at them. It didn't seem to calm their obvious nerves. Amy tucked herself in behind him and watched the guards approach from over his shoulder.

'Ah, hello there. This is Peladon, isn't it?'

The guards glanced at each other. Apparently they had no stated leader and no natural leader seemed to be forthcoming either. The Doctor and Amy waited patiently for them to sort themselves out. Eventually, one of the men stepped forward, his sword aimed at the Doctor's chest. It wobbled with the guard's growing panic. They'd never had a very effective army, the Doctor remembered but he set the thought aside.

'Hello,' he tried again. 'I'm afraid I've been away for quite a while. Or it might be not very long at all. The problem, you see, is that I look a little different these days and you may not recognise me. If you knew me at all,' he added in a faltering voice.

Amy slapped at his back and stepped around him. The guards shuffled back and Amy grinned at them; she did like scaring these big, supposedly-butch types. She drew herself up to her full height and leveled a stare at the newly appointed leader. He shuffled back a few more steps.

'Take us to your leader,' she said.

'That's it? Take us to your leader! Really?' the Doctor rolled his eyes, 'Honestly, I could have done that. I wouldn't, obviously, because it's hackneyed and cliche and lots of other things besides. Take me to your... Hey! Mind where you're poking that thing.'

The guards had gained some confidence; a gibbering fool and a skinny girl didn't seem all that much for the three of them to take on. 'This way,' the leader said and turned on his heels. The other two took up positions behind the Doctor and Amy and encouraged them forward with the points of their swords. They marched through the tunnels until the tunnels changed to rough corridors and the rough corridors to better kept ones. Eventually there were wall paintings, then rich tapestries on the walls. There seemed to be an emphasis on a large bear-like creature. Amy tilted her head towards one of the images.

'That's my old friend Aggedor,' the Doctor whispered, 'He was the one who sacrificed himself to save the Queen. Lovely chap, very fond of Venusian lullabies.'

The Doctor started to hum to himself, them sing. Amy stared at him. So did the guards, even the guard ahead of them was glancing around now, his face shifting back to panic. Amy swatted at the Doctor's arm and hushed him. He pouted but his attention was caught by some of the other wall hangings and he quieted down.

They seemed to be approaching the heart of the place now. There was more noise, though still a definite lack of people. Amy hoped that it wasn't a wedding; that would be a bit too close to home.

'Ah, it's a wedding!' the Doctor said. He pointed to another wall hanging, this one obviously newer than the others, 'Look, a wedding banner. Thalira's getting married? I knew her when she was just a girl,' he sighed.

They were close to the entrance to a larger room now and Amy could see a throne on a dais at its centre. There was a woman in there, standing up from the throne and staring down at a man in a long robe. The man turned slightly and Amy saw his strange hair cut. The woman had a streak of colour in her long hair too. She was tall and thin, her long, gold dress and the even longer purple robe shifted around her as she moved. There was a small crown too, with a tall centrepiece encrusted with jewels. That would be the Queen then, Amy thought and she lifted on to her tiptoes to get a better view. As they got closer, Amy saw that there were other people in there too. A very tall woman in the background, staying out of the way. A man with hair that matched the other one but he was wearing leather. And then another man stepped in to view, a little man in a purple Robin Hood outfit.

Amy looked up at the Doctor, 'Funny ideas about fashion around here.'

He looked her up and down but said nothing. She swatted at him again, this time a little harder. The Doctor rubbed at his arm, mouthing, 'Ouch,' as they walked through the entrance to the Throne Room. The guard stepped forward nervously in the face of his Queen's glare.

'Forgive me, Your Majesty, but we found these intruders in the tunnels.'

The Queen walked back up to her throne, turning with a swish of her heavy robes and sitting down. She looked down at them, her mouth pursed, her eyes studying the Doctor carefully.

'Do we know you?'

'Yes, Thalira, you do.'

The tension in the room increased. The man in the robes hissed in outrage, 'How dare you speak in that way to your Queen! Kneel you fool!'

'Oh, Grebek,' the Doctor shook his head sadly, 'you've turned out just like all the others. Glad to see you didn't change the hair though. And no beard; good choice for you.'

The man stared at the Doctor in amazement. Amy looked up to see the Queen standing again. She hesitated, staring down at the Doctor as if his name was on the tip of her tongue. Amy nudged him with an elbow and tilted her head towards the Queen. He mouthed, 'What?' and Amy rolled her eyes.

'He's the Doctor,' she said in a rush. A long silence, then laughter. Amy's mouth set in a hard line. 'Tell them,' she hissed.

'Yes, Thalira, it is I, the Doctor. The,' he leaned on the word, 'Doctor. Looking a bit different, I know, but it is definitely me.'

'Don't be a fool!' Grebek said, 'The Doctor was an older man, bigger with a fine mane of grey hair.'

The Doctor preened his own hair as he spoke. The preening stopped when Thalira added, 'With a green coat over a ruffled shirt.'

'Frilly shirts? What else, a medallion?' Amy teased.

'Not a medallion, no. Well, not exactly. Well, perhaps a little bit like a -' he ground to a halt, 'OK, yes, a medallion but it was a different time then and I was a different person. Which is the point, Thalira,' he turned back to the Queen, 'My race has the ability to change their appearance. I know it's a bit confusing but I assure you I am the same man who helped your Father take Peladon in to the Federation and returned to help you deal with the mistakes the Federation made here. Still a member?'

Thalira stepped down from the dais again and came to stand in front of the Doctor. 'We chose to withdraw from the Federation and have been making some strides in our agreements with other worlds independently.'

'Ah,' the Doctor said, 'well I can't say I blame you. Bit tricky, what with the whole mad scientist and the angry miners. Still angry?' he said to the man wearing leather.

'Not so much as we once were,' the man allowed.

'That's an improvement then. Now, Thalira, I think you sent me an invitation to your wedding, yes? Yes, I thought so. It got misdirected though and it's only just reached me. I do hope we're not too late?'

'Late!' Grebek boomed, 'You are not the -'

'Doctor! Oh, oh, I say, it's the Doctor!'

The excitable voice came from behind them. Amy turned and almost lost her balance when she saw what was approaching them from the entrance to the room. Almost her height; one big eye in a bulbous head; long green body; six appendages. She clapped a hand over her mouth to hold back the laughter. The newcomer didn't seem to notice, all their excitement focused on the Doctor. Who clapped his hands together in his own excitement.

'Alpha Centauri! My old friend, how are you?'

The Doctor hurried forward, scattering the guards, and wrapped his arms around the strange body. A body that was vibrating with joy as the six arms bobbed up and down against the Doctor's side.

'It is you, isn't it? Your races all look the same, if you'll forgive me for saying so Doctor, but I do try to take notice of the little details. Yes, yes, it is you; how wonderful!'

'It's wonderful to see you too, Alpha Centauri. Allow me to introduce my friend Amy Pond. Amy, this is Alpha Centauri. Ambassador - still? yes? - Ambassador to Peladon. And this, of course, is Queen Thalira and her Chancellor Grebek.' He dropped in to a low bow before bobbing up again. He indicated the little man, 'Don't know who he is but, oh, it is good to be back.'

'Another - female? - friend, Doctor?' Alpha Centauri asked uncertainly.

'Yes, another one. Good one this, though Jo and Sarah Jane were fab too. Amy, say hello to my old friends.'

Amy looked around her. There were three belligerent guards, one confused Queen, an angry robed bloke, a bemused leather dude and a wimp who was pouting. With friends like these, she thought but she gave a halfhearted bow in the Queen's direction and turned back to Alpha Centauri with a confused grin. She reached out for the Doctor and dragged him aside.

'Er, are you sure about the friends part? They don't look too friendly right now. Apart from that,' she nodded towards Alpha Centauri who was bustling towards the Queen to say something in that high voice.

'That? That!' the Doctor shook his head, 'Amy, "that" is my friend.

'Yes, I got that but just what is your friend?'

'What? Oh, you mean. Yes, Jo and Sarah Jane had problems with that too. Funny creatures, you humans. Anyway,' he hurried on at Amy's warning glare, 'Alpha Centauri is a hermaphrodite hexapod from, well, Alpha Centauri.'

'Hermaphrodite hex... You mean six arms, no sex? Literally? Wow, the poor...man?'

'I always stuck with "fellow" or "chap" and it seemed to work out. And it's both genders, not no sex. What is it with you humans and the no sex thing?'

'Well,' Amy waved her hand, 'it's just a bit... weird, isn't it? I mean, especially when you look like...that. Like one really big one with six little ones bobbing around.'

'One really big... Oh,' the Doctor's eyes grew very wide, 'I hadn't even thought about it that way. Heavens, best not mention that to Alpha Centauri; you might offend the poor chap.'

'Doctor?' Thalira said in a disbelieving tone. 'You really are the Doctor? Alpha assures me it is you but you look so different.'

They turned back to the room to find all eyes locked on them. The Doctor straightened his bow tie and nodded violently, 'Absolutely me, Thalira, just like before...except different.'

She approached him again but this time her eyes were wet with tears, she rushed forward and hugged him. Amy grinned at the Doctor's discomfort. He lifted his arms and patted her shoulders in an awkward gesture.

'Forgive me, Doctor,' Grebek said when the Queen had released him, 'You are welcome once more to Peladon.'

'It is good to be back,' the Doctor took Grebek's hand and pumped it, 'and for such a happy occasion. The groom?'

The little man stepped forward. Thalira held out her hand and he reached for it like a lifeline. 'This is Altan, Doctor. He will be my husband tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow. Tomorrow, Amy! It's a good job we came when we did. Now, Thalira, I want to hear all about it. How is Peladon doing? How are you doing?'

And the Doctor turned away from Altan, leaving the man's hand hanging in the air where he had offered it to the Doctor. His pout shifted in to a glare but it quickly dropped away to be replaced by a glum expression. Amy let the Doctor and the others wonder off before she approached the man.

'He's always doing that, don't be offended by it.' The man tried to look down his nose at her but she was a head taller and it really didn't work. He turned on his heels and stalked out of the room. Amy watched him go, her eyes burning with annoyance, 'Ignorant little - Sorry, your Majesty,' she checked her tone as Thalira broke off from the Doctor and Grebek to join her, 'It is a great honour to meet you.'

Thalira watched her betrothed hurry out of the room and sighed, 'The Doctor has upset him,' it wasn't a question, 'Oh dear.'

Amy smiled at the gentle lisp in the woman's voice. She'd always been a sucker for a lisp. She shook the thought off and focused on the open face that turned to her. She wasn't nearly as old as Amy had first thought, probably not much older than Amy herself. Though she stood tall and proud, there was a weight on the woman that made Amy want to reach out and take her hand. Or maybe it was the lisp that made her want to do that. Amy struggled to focus again.

'How are you bearing up?'

'Bearing up?'

'With the wedding and everything. I know how much trouble it is, how much hard work.'

'Oh,' Thalira said sadly, 'I haven't had to do very much really; even my husband was chosen for me.'

'An arranged marriage! Seriously?'

There was silence in the room and Amy felt all the eyes on her again. She cast an apologetic look at Thalira and said, 'I'm sorry. I didn't know Queens didn't get a choice. Still, you like him...yes?'

'He's a good man and his family are very powerful in this part of the galaxy.'

Amy put her arm through Thalira's and eased her away from the others, 'Oh, come on, tell me all about it.'

They wondered through the citadel as Thalira poured out her hopes and fears to Amy. There seemed to be an instant bond and Amy was pleased to listen to another bride's worries. Oddly, despite the difference in circumstances, they didn't seem to be all that different from her own. Though at least she'd got to choose Rory. They were almost back to the Throne Room again when the conversation began to wind down. Amy hugged Thalira to her side in solidarity.

'So any plans for the Hen Night?'

'Hen? Night?'

'Yeah, Hen Night. Oh, come on! Surely you have some tradition like that. Girls night out...your last night of freedom before...one more blow out and then you settle down? OK,' Amy drew out the word, 'apparently not.'

'Tell me more about this tradition,' Thalira said, 'Is it a requirement on your planet?'

'Well, maybe not a requirement but,' Amy laughed, 'OK, yes, it's a requirement. Of course, I was usually at the Stag do snogging the groom-to-be but that's a whole other story,' she added in a rush. Before Thalira could ask her more about that, she said, 'Come on, you and me and all your other female friends. Tonight. What do you say?'

A few hours later Amy found out how few female friends Thalira had. There were three of them. In total. Amy looked around, expecting more to follow. Thalira looked around too, wondering what Amy was waiting for. Her handmaiden stood silently beside her.

'Amy?'

'Just waiting for the others.'

'Others?'

Amy stared at her, 'You mean this is it? You don't have any other women around here?'

'Well,' Thalira said, 'there are the servants but, apart from my handmaiden, I really don't spend time with any other women.'

'So who tells you about,' Amy's arms flapped around her, 'stuff?'

'Stuff?'

'Yeah, you know, women's stuff.'

With that the handmaiden bobbed a low curtsy and hurried from the room. Amy watched her go. Thalira was still staring off in to nothing, considering Amy's question.

'Women's stuff?'

'Oh boy,' Amy muttered. She took Thalira's arm and lead her to the table. There was a pitcher of water and an ornate bottle of something that Amy hoped was a lot stronger. She poured out two cups from the bottle, pushed one towards Thalira and downed the contents of the other in one long gulp. 'So,' Amy took a deep breath, 'let's start with the girly gossip.'

They were on a second bottle when Amy shrieked, 'Women's Lib!' She was curled up at Thalira's side, boots discarded, feet tucked under her.

Thalira rocked back in surprise and blinked at Amy, 'Yes, that's what she called it. It was fascinating. I've tried to turn Peladon society in that direction, though it's been rather harder than I expected,' she said sadly.

'Well you keep at it,' Amy clinked their cups together, 'because it's worth it. You're the Queen, you know, you really shouldn't be made to feel like this. You keep at it and I'm sure you'll change their minds. So,' she said around a mouthful wine, 'tell me about this Sarah Jane.'

'She was lovely,' Thalira said with enough feeling to tinge her cheeks pink, quickly adding, 'and so was Jo. The Doctor does seem to travel with very beautiful women. Are you and he -' Thalira's blush grew crimson.

Amy gave a filthy laugh, 'You're joking! No, no...absolutely not. Not that I'd say no, if he offered. Might even have a go one of these days but, honestly, not at all. In fact,' Amy took a deep breath, 'I'll let you in on a secret: I'm getting married in the morning too. Not this morning but the morning after I left with the Doctor.' Thalira was blinking at her again. Amy found it adorable. 'Anyway' she said after another swig, 'his name's Rory. He's sweet and kind and I do love him.'

'And yet you sound sad,' Thalira said, sipping from her own cup.

'Ah,' Amy's head dropped to Thalira's shoulder, 'you have your Altan and the whole arranged thing and I have my Rory and the whole raggedy Doctor thing. Always gets in the way. That and the kissogram thing.'

'Kissogram thing?'

Bugger, Amy thought but she said, 'My old job. Dress up like somebody else and kiss blokes at parties. Girls too, sometimes.'

'Girls?' Thalira said.

Amy wasn't too drunk to miss which bit of her statement Thalira picked up on. She grinned at the woman, tilting her head to look up at Thalira's face, 'Sometimes. Mostly blokes, though. Mostly stag dos. Stag, that's the boy's equivalent of this. Bit more raucous though, usually involves undressing.' Now Thalira's blush could toast marshmallows. Amy rushed to add, 'I never did that. Not the undressing bit, never. Well, not when I was being paid for it anyway. Listen,' she said, lifting her head from Thalira's shoulder and looking in to the Queen's eyes, 'You haven't said much about Altan. What's he like in the kissing department?' The blush raced away, replaced by an off-white colour that made Amy think that Thalira was about to be sick. Until she worked out what it really meant. 'No kissing yet? Seriously? How long have you known this man?'

'He arrived two weeks ago. He and Grebek were in conference for the first week, finalising the arrangements.'

Thalira looked so sad that Amy leaned in and dropped a gentle kiss to her cheek. The blush returned and Amy was glad of it. She put her head back on Thalira's shoulder and sighed. 'Are you sure you want to go through with this? Really sure?'

'I have made a commitment to Altan and, more importantly, to my people and his. Yes, I must go through with it. But,' she trailed off, her voice dropping low when she said, 'I do wish I knew what it was to feel the things our poets always speak of.'

Amy lifted her head again, smiling in to the wide eyes that stared back at her. She leaned forward and pressed another gentle kiss to Thalira's cheek. Thalira's head dropped a little, the blush in full force. Amy reached out for her, tugging Thalira's chin up until they were eye to eye again. She brushed their lips together and felt Thalira shiver in response. Amy pulled back a fraction and studied the woman intently. They were both tipsy. Well, a bit more than that and Amy would not take advantage of a drunken virgin. Even if she was a tall, beautiful, lisping, drunken virgin. But Thalira wasn't that drunk. Actually, Amy realised, Thalira was looking more sober than she herself felt.

'Sure?' Amy whispered against Thalira's lips. The woman nodded and their lips brushed together again. Amy deepened the kiss, pressing close to Thalira, her hands burrowing in to Thalira's hair. They parted on a gasped breath and Amy smiled in to the wide, disbelieving eyes. They kissed again, Thalira growing bolder. Eventually Amy pulled back again, 'If you're really sure, we'd better find a bed now; I hate that wondering about in the middle bit.'

Thalira rose without a word and offered her hand to Amy with a shy smile. They weren't far from Thalira's chambers and Amy grinned as they entered the outer room, warm from a roaring fire and decorated with more ornate tapestries. It wasn't nearly as formal as Amy had expected and there was a feeling of the woman who occupied the room that made Amy relax. Thalira lead her through the outer room and in to a surprisingly small bedroom that was all but filled with a large, curtained bed. Thalira pulled the curtain back to reveal a pile of pillows on a bed covered in beautiful gold and purple material. Amy flashed a broad grin at Thalira, dropped her hand and charged at the bed. She dived on to it, landing with a loud, 'Umph,' and bouncing up and down. Thalira's surprised expression broke in to loud laughter that filled the room. Amy turned, mid-bounce and waved Thalira to her.

'What are you waiting for?'

'My robes,' Thalira looked down at the heavy clothing and sighed, 'I can't undress myself.'

'Oh,' Amy said, stopping her bouncing immediately. Thalira sounded so sad, her face pale once more. 'Oh, well then,' Amy hurried off the bed and came to stand in front of her, 'I'd better help with that.'

The change in Amy's voice, from childish good humour to seductive purr, returned the colour to Thalira's face. She watched Amy's hands carefully as they reached out for her. Amy studied the dress, her hands lingering inches from Thalira's shoulders - how the hell did you get this stuff off?

She started with the heavy robe, easing the clasp free and pushing it off Thalira's shoulders. The lose of its weight seemed to free Thalira a little and removing the crown, lifting it carefully from Thalira's head, freed her even more. Amy carried the crown to the little table that stood beside the bed and laid it down gently. Thalira smiled at her as she returned and Amy found herself wondering how to get the woman out of the rest of her clothes. She'd never had that problem before; how quickly they could get undressed was usually the issue, not whether she'd need instructions on how to get the damn thing undone.

'There are clasps at the back,' Thalira whispered.

'Oh, thank god,' Amy muttered as she turned Thalira around and worked the little clasps free. She wore a shift underneath. 'How many layers do I have to unwrap?' she said, prodding Thalira's back for emphasis.

'Only another six or seven,' Thalira said. Amy's fingers stopped. Thalira laughed and that earned her a swat to her shoulder. 'Only the shift,' Thalira said, her tone shy again.

Amy freed the last clasp and eased her hands under the fabric of Thalira's dress. She dragged her hands over the shift at Thalira's upper back, across her shoulders, taking the dress with them. She guided the material down Thalira's bare arms and shuffled back when Thalira moved to step out of the gown. Thalira didn't turn, Amy could feel the tension building in the woman's body. She stepped forward again, wrapping her arms around Thalira's shoulders and clasping them together against her breastbone.

She said nothing, waiting for Thalira's body to relax again, hoping that she had not changed her mind. A long sigh took the tension with it and Thalira turned in Amy's arms. Amy smiled at her, brushing their noses together, 'Still sure?' Thalira nodded, hesitated a moment, then kissed Amy. Amy leaned in to the contact, deepening the kiss. She eased back when Thalira seemed to be panicking, pressing forward again when the moment past. She held Thalira tight against her when their lips parted, not letting the woman turn away and eventually Thalira's arms lifted too, clinging to Amy's back.

Amy nuzzled in to Thalira's neck, dragging her lips across the soft flesh and nipping at Thalira's earlobe. Thalira shivered, pulling back a little. Amy grinned at her, tilting her head towards the bed in a question. She shrugged out of her jacket and let it drop from her shoulders, the miniskirt fell down her legs to pool at her bare feet. She watched Thalira watching her and felt suddenly shy.

Thalira noticed the change and said, 'Do you want to stop?'

'God, no,' Amy said with feeling. 'Come here,' she said, reaching out for Thalira's hand and dragging them both closer to the bed. She clambered up on to the mattress, tugging Thalira with her.

They settled on the pillows at the head of the bed, curled up together. Amy's fingers played down Thalira's cheek, traced the line of her jaw and the shape of her lips. Thalira's lips pursed and kissed Amy's fingers before they moved lower, gliding down Thalira's throat to linger on her chest. The shift opened to reveal just a hint of Thalira's breasts. Amy wanted the material gone but she didn't want to scare the woman. Instead, she dragged her hand over the shift, down the slope of Thalira's breast, across her ribs, over the flat stomach, veering off to rest on Thalira's thigh.

There was a new sort of tension in Thalira's body now and Amy revelled in it. She pressed close to Thalira again, her kisses quickly becoming demanding. Her hands found the edge of the shift and moved under it, caressing Thalira's back as the kiss continued. When they parted, Thalira's eyes were glazed, her body limp. Amy pulled her hands up, bringing the shift over Thalira's head. She cast it aside and ran her eyes down Thalira's body. Thalira ducked her head but Amy raised it with a finger under her chin and grinned at her.

'You're beautiful.'

Thalira blushed again. She eyed Amy's underwear suspiciously. Amy laughed, her hands working the clasp at her back and freeing the bra. She tossed it over her shoulder and waited while Thalira studied her exposed body. A shaking hand reached out and ran down Amy's torso from the tip of her chin, through the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Amy giggled at the tickling sensation. She shifted on the bed and wriggled out of the last of her clothing. She stretched out on the pillows, settling her hair around her shoulders as her long legs kicked the bed covers aside.

Amy waited, giving Thalira the chance to turn away. She was beginning to think the woman might do just that when Thalira moved towards her, pressing her own naked body against Amy. Arms wrapped around torsos, legs entwined, they lay together for long moments, adjusting to the feel of each other. Amy kissed Thalira, swallowing the woman's gasp when their breasts pressed together. She maneuvered them on the bed until she was on top of Thalira, her weight pressing down on the lithe form. She kissed and nipped her way over Thalira's jaw and down her throat, sucking at the pulse point for a moment before her lips moved on. She nuzzled between Thalira's breasts before dropping circles of kisses over the soft flesh, moving slowly towards the peak. Thalira gasped again, arching in to the contact Amy lavished one breast, then the other, feeling the need build in the body beneath her. She freed a hand and trailed her fingers down Thalira's side, tickling and scratching over Thalira's stomach, drawing lazy circles over her hip.

Amy's mouth returned to Thalira's lips and she kissed her deeply. She dragged her nails around Thalira's leg and up her thigh. Her fingers found the hot, wet flesh at Thalira's centre and Thalira's body pressed hard against her. Amy smiled in to the kiss. She pulled back, her fingertip playing up and down Thalira's flesh. There was only passion in Thalira's glazed eyes, no doubt or fear. Amy returned to her lips and swallowed her moans. Amy pressed a finger deeper in to Thalira, hesitating at her opening while she considered if she should go further. Thalira lifted her body in to the touch and Amy responded. Her lips trailed down Thalira's body while her fingers explored. She suckled the breasts, nipped her way down Thalira's stomach and dipped in to her navel. Thalira's slick flesh was twitching under her fingers and Amy continued lower, settling herself between Thalira's legs. She breathed in the scent of the woman before withdrawing her hand and replacing it with her mouth.

Thalira gasped, her body stiffening, as Amy's lips worked her rising passion to its climax. She thrashed on the bed, hands clawing the sheets, until the tide ebbed and her exhausted body fell back. Amy remained for long moments, teasing the quivering flesh with her lips and tongue. She dropped a delicate kiss to Thalira's centre before pulling herself up again. More gentle kisses to Thalira's stomach and breasts as she worked her way back to Thalira's lips. Amy kissed her deeply, allowing the woman to taste herself on another's lips. Thalira sighed, her arms finding Amy's back in a weak hug. Amy tucked her head under Thalira's chin, still half on top of the now limp body. She nuzzled there, grinning against the sweat-slick skin. She could feel the woman drift in to sleep and settled down again.

It was only a few hours later when there was a gentle tap at the door and it eased open. The Doctor's head peeked through the slim gap, his eyes widened but he didn't seem entirely surprised. 'Oh, Amy Pond,' he said. Funny, he thought as he eased the door closed again, how Sarah Jane had taught the Queen to take control and Amy had taught her to take pleasure. What would those two women do if they ever worked together? The thought sent a funny feeling down the Doctor's spine and he decided not to think it again.

In the bedroom, Amy waited until the door was closed before she opened her eyes. She hoped the Doctor wouldn't be angry with her. And that he wouldn't tell Rory, if they ever met again. She did love the big, goofy idiot. Both of them. But she would never regret last night. She shifted a little, wanting to look at Thalira without waking the woman. How could she regret such a beautiful thing?

Amy carefully disentangled herself from Thalira's arms. The woman gave a low sigh in protest but didn't wake. Amy considered staying, being there when Thalira woke on her wedding morning. No, that probably wouldn't do. She got up, turning back to the bed to pull the covers over Thalira's exposed body. Another sigh. Amy leaned over and kissed Thalira's forehead. 'Thank you,' she whispered before she pulled back.

Gathering her clothes from around the room, she slipped them on and hurried out, easing the door shut just as the Doctor had. Amy turned to find the Doctor waiting for her in the outer room. He had Amy's boots tucked under his arms. 'Hey!' Amy yelped, then hissed, 'Don't sneak up on a girl like that!'

'I did not sneak,' he said in an indignant whisper, 'How could I be sneaking when I was just standing here waiting for you to come out?'

'So to speak,' Amy said automatically. She stared at him 'Are you angry with me?'

'Angry? Angry? Why on Peladon would I be angry with you, Amy Pond? Have you done something terrible?'

Amy studied his face. It was difficult to know when he was being serious and when he was winding her up. She shrugged as casually as she could manage, 'No, no, of course not.' She propped herself up against him to pull her boots on. When she was shod, they tiptoed out of the Queen's chambers and walked down the long corridors. Amy glanced at him, 'Doctor? Will Thalira be alright? With Altan, I mean. Is he a good man? He won't hurt her, will he?' she said, suddenly afraid for the woman.

'Hurt? No, I shouldn't think so. Not deliberately, anyway. Don't worry, Thalira of Peladon will be all right.'

'Good,' she said. Though she didn't sound convinced, even to her own ears.

Further down the corridor, Amy stopped suddenly. The Doctor was another few yards along before he realised she was no longer by his side. He stopped, turned on his heels and marched back to her.

'Amy?'

'I just had a terrible thought.'

'Terrible?'

'Awful, yeah.'

The Doctor raised a brow in question, his own expression shading towards panic, 'What?'

'We don't have a wedding present!'

The Doctor patted her shoulder in a kindly manner. In his sweetest voice, he said, 'Oh, I think you've taken care of that, Amy Pond.'


End file.
